Late Night Talks
by ThatLittleWeirdKid
Summary: Ino's moved and Sakura has to fend for herself. Sakura thinks she'll cope fine without Ino. Until a certain pretty boy is seated next to her. She can't spend all her life on the phone to Ino right? The phone bill will be HUGE


_**A/N: So yeah, new fanfic, wrote this one at school cause I was rather bored. It may be just a quick one. But I'll keep working on it as long as you guys want me to :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I, still do not own Naruto. Cause if I did. It would be pretty bad LOL**_

_**Enjoy :) **_

* * *

Things were different now. It was quiet at my desk without her spitting out random nonsense. I felt lonely now. The seat next to me was taken up by air.

It wasn't my fault she wasn't here. It was her fathers, and partly her own. Her father sent her to a boarding school after she failed English and got a D in maths. That and he was an arrogant bastard.

Ino had been my best friend for about 5 years now. Fair enough we hadn't exactly gotten along at first but then we upgraded to a mutual relationship and then we became best friends. She would be the one who made me feel more confident in myself. Instead of hiding in my books, which I still did from time to time, she'd drag me out to have fun. She would magically turn a girl with messy pink hair with over-sized clothes into this sexy girl with curves and knock out eyes.

But she wasn't here anymore...Stupid teacher giving her and F.

I sighed and pulled out my books from my bag ready for the bell to go. Usually Ino and I would sit and bitch about stuff like how Ami's new nose job made her head look even bigger.

Class would have started 10 minutes ago but the teacher still wasn't here. It was a bad habit of his but it was perfect for the kids who were late.

Five minutes later Kakashi sauntered in carrying his all famous book.

"Sorry I'm late kids, you see there was this old." He was cut short by someone shouting "LIAR" who I suspected was Naruto. Naruto, the loud mouth of the class. Ino always challenged him at everything he said.

"Okay then. Let's get started." Kakashi sat down at his desk flipping through some papers looking for a specific one as three loud knocks echoed through the classroom, I quickly glanced at the door but sadly, my x-ray vision didn't work so I bowed my head and started doodling not caring who it was anymore.

I hear Kakashi scrape his seat back and went to the door. I heard a few mumbles then I heard the door close with a quick click. Kakashi's prominent footsteps walked across the front of the class followed by a pair of shuffling footsteps.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Class, seems as though we have a new member, "Class this is Sasuke."

I noticed the class had gone completely quiet if I swallowed everybody would hear. I glanced at the girl at the desk across from mine and noticed that her mouth was practically on the floor. I looked at the girl next to her, same fish expression was on her face. In fact _all_ the girls' faces were like that.

My eyebrows knitted together as I looked at the new comer.

**'Whoa!' **my inner-self exclaimed, '**he, is ****_extremely _****attractive.' **I scolded my inner-self and made sure my mouth wouldn't drop by clenching my jaw.

The boy standing in front of us all was tall with jet black hair that spiked out the back. He was astoundingly good looking. But his eyes; onyx colours orbs. They were cold and sharp looking. They looked as though they had no life in them. But yet they were so captivating.

Unlike the girls whose eyes were almost popping out their heads, mine narrowed studying him. He looked confident, enjoying the reaction he got from the rest of the class. Of course, he was one of _those _guys.

Kakashi smiled lightly seeing the faces of my fellow students and when his eyes found me, I saw his smile turn into a grin. He was up to something.

"Due to the resent movement of our beloved Ino, I think you shall be seated next to Sakura over there." He nodded in my direction and I instantly got evil glares from the girls surrounding me. My evil glare was directed at Kakashi who seemed entertained by my reaction.

I rolled my eyes sighing while I moved my books to my side of the table. **'Yay, new table buddy' **my inner-self piped in so I rolled my eyes again. Ino hadn't even been gone two weeks but I missed her like crazy.

"Sakura," My head shot up at Kakashi saying my name, "You don't mind if Sasuke sits next to you, do you?"

I shook my head with a tight smile, "not at all sir."

Sasuke walked through the tables smirking at the googly eyes he was getting from passing students.

'**Big headed egoist.' **My inner grumbled finally taking my side in something.

He lowered himself into the seat next to me while placing his book on his desk. When he was settled I sniffed the air smelling something different. It was Sasuke, damn he smelt good. I quickly looked down at my page filled with doodles feeling a slight blush make its way to my cheeks.

My eyes quickly flickered his way and I noticed he was looking at me so I just raised an eyebrow at him as if asking "What?"

He smirked and looked down. This was going to be an interesting conversation with Ino when I phoned her next.


End file.
